dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dialga
Dialga is the blue Dragon known as the Temporal Dragon ''' or '''Temporal Dragon God who resides within the Sacred Gear, Time Tracer, wielded by Hiro Akihiko. She is reknowned for her ability to manipulate time, as well as being the one who stole some of the God of the BIble's power from him. Appearance Dialga's initial appearance, which was actually her human form, according to Hiro, was that of a girl with violet silver hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress with a futuristic appearance and black accents which takes the pattern of a cross on the chest part of her dress, it also had bluish-white frills on the dress’ interior. Dialga, in her true form is a massive blue, hunched over dragon decorated mostly with silver lining and blue crystals. Throughout her body, many of the spikes poke out as if seeking an enemy to impale. Her one set of wings are nearly the same size as her and completely silver. It's 'feathers' are large, blue spikes. Personality Dialga, as a Dragon, has intense pride in herself. Having only only 4 past female possessors, she also groomed them into eventually being reknowned as powerful women in history. This was also shown when she was surprised when Hiro, her current possessor, questioned his own strength and put himself quite low. Instead, she pushed him until he believed in himself. Despite being extremely prideful, she also has a kind and lenient side to herself. Eventually, she comes to know Hiro better and eventually becomes attached to him, even going as far as giving up her physical body to make a new body for him after he loses it due to Samael's poison. History During some time in the past, Dialga and her sister, Palkia, appeared from the Dimensional Gap. Being rivals for a time longer than their lives, they themselves don't remember the reason. Despite this, they were still keen on defeating one another. So upon arriving in the new world, they went their separate ways to acquire new power. Dialga, attacking heaven and stealing a majority of God's power. Albeit meeting again after increasing their power with the power of the deities they stole from, there remained no clear victor in their bouts. Eventually, Palkia was sealed into a Sacred Gear after the joint efforts of God and the Devil Kings and Devil God. Dialga was left alone, being rewarded with a pseudo-victory that she herself didn't expect. After a few years, Dialga continued to be known as the Dragon who manipulates time, and is unrivalled by any God due to her immense power. She gained the title Dragon God, but paid no heed to it as all she wanted was someone to keep her company. Sooner or later, she encountered the God of the Bible once again, and it was with his help that she realized how beautiful the world was. Because of this, she also realized how with every time she comes on it, she destroys a part of it. Afterwards, she let herself be sealed into a Sacred Gear, sharing the same fate as her sister albeit without a heavy heart. Ever since then, they had been meeting via their vessels which became rivals, and continued their unfinished bout until the present day. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: After stealing the principles of creation from God, her already immense power increased incredibly up to the point that she reached a point that classifies her as a Dragon God. Due to this, she was able to launch a full-scale attack that shook mythologies all by herself, prior to being sealed. She also has a very dense aura, that causes even mass-produced Evil Dragons to disintegrate at the very presence of her. Dialga is also capable of breaking the Evil Dragon Ladon's barrier with simple physical attacks. Her physical strength is also shown further as she was able to cut the Evil Dragon Grendel cleanly in half with a single swing of her tail. All in all, the only one who can be on par or surpass her, are Palkia, Ophis, and Great Red. Time Manipulation: Dialga's signature ability that made her reknown as an adversary to not be taken lightly. She is able to target and manipulate the time around her opponent as she pleases, whether to accelerate it, to slow it down, or to put a complete stop to it. She also has the ability to manipulate time around herself, allowing her to accelerate, deccelerate, and stop easily in the midst of battle. Dialga also had the ability to 'devour' or absorb the time around a target, causing it to return to nothingness. Immense Durability: She is also famed to have scales that are as hard as diamonds, making her immensely resistant to physical attacks, as well as amplify her own physical attacks. Despite this, she is not very resistant to magical-attacks, these being her weakness. Her scales also can't defend against dragon slaying objects or magic. Trivia * Dialga's name, appearance, and one of her abilities, is based off of a pokemon of the same name, from the media franchise Pokemon. * Dialga's human appearance is based off of Maria Arusu from Date A Live. * She, as well as her sister, are so far the only ones with physical bodies included as they are sealed within Sacred Gears, different from the rest that are just mostly souls. ** Because of this, she is also able to appear outside of her vessel with Hiro's help, and retalliate along with him. She is shown to still be able to do this despite lacking the physical body to do so after she gave it to Hiro. * Like most Dragons in the series, she is also fond of bananas. Albeit Dialga can also eat other fruits. * According to God himself, the power that Dialga stole from him in the past makes up up to 80% of his entire power. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Hakai Suu